medianumfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Elba - Napoleon's Legacy
thumb|400px Elba : Napoleon's Legacy est une fiction transmédia visant à promouvoir le patrimoine culturel de l'île d'Elbe. Informations générales 'Agence : 'I Licaoni 'Client : '''VisitElba (et partenariats avec diverses institutions locales) '''Lancement : '''26 juin 2014 '''Durée : '''au moins quatre semaines (diffusion des quatre épisodes) '''Type de dispositif : '''oeuvre audiovisuelle/graphique à caractère promotionnel '''Supports : '''websérie, événements locaux, réseaux sociaux, bande dessinée '''Cible théorique : '''touristes (sur place, ou potentiel.le.s) ; adolescent.e.s et adultes ; italophones, anglophones, francophones, germanophones '''Type de patrimoine valorisé : '''l’île d’Elbe et son histoire '''Url : 'http://www.elbamovie.com thumb|center|670 px Synopsis Sara et Leonardo, un jeune couple, travaillent sur l’île d’Elbe dans le domaine du tourisme. Un mystérieux artefact projette la conscience de Leonardo dans le corps de Napoléon, alors en exil sur l’île d’Elbe en 1814 ; l’esprit de Napoléon s’incarne en retour dans Leonardo, en 2014. Mais ce n’est que le début de leurs ennuis, puisque la destruction de l’artefact libère une force ancestrale, le Tyran - dont le parallèle avec Napoléon fournit le thème de l’histoire. Sara et Napoléon vont devoir sauver l’île d’Elbe en 2014, et renvoyer le Tyran dans sa prison. Fonctionnement Contrairement à d’autres dispositifs de cet état de l’art, celui-ci se présente d’abord comme du contenu narratif qui va alimenter l’image de marque de l’île d’Elbe - de même, par exemple, que Limoges est fière d’avoir un jeu vidéo explorant son patrimoine - plutôt que de dessiner le trajet d’une potentielle visite. La websérie en quatre épisodes hebdomadaires, diffusée durant l’été 2014 - à l’occasion du bicentenaire de l’exil de Napoléon - a toutefois pu faire activement la promotion de l’île ; une promotion qui a perduré lorsque la websérie a fait le tour des festivals dans les mois suivants (Dub Web Fest, Web Fest Berlin, Melbourne Web Fest, ...). Le dispositif a bénéficié d’une présence (non-narrative) sur les réseaux sociaux, et d’une large publicité sur l’île d’Elbe : tout un appareil promotionnel qui renvoyait à des activités sur place. Du côté narratif, le dispositif est “transmedia” puisqu’une bande dessinée publiée fin 2015, intitulée Elba, La Profezia di Nerina, propose de suivre les aventures de Leonardo piégé dans le corps de Napoléon en 1814, offrant ainsi l’autre versant de l’histoire racontée dans la websérie. La BD est vendue avec le DVD de la websérie, mais contrairement à cette dernière, la BD n’est pour le moment disponible qu’en Italie, et donc, qu’aux italophones. Coulisses Force est de constater que le dispositif est tout à la fois limité - il ne s’agit pas d’une expérience immersive ou d’un long Alternate Reality Game - et très efficace. Totalisant une trentaine de minutes, la websérie n’a pas les moyens d’Hollywood mais reste de qualité pour ce type de projet. Le scénario est plaisant, drôle, les enjeux bien posés, les interprètes convaincant.e.s, l’histoire se permet même quelques niveaux de lecture thématique. Le produit est de qualité. Il sert de vitrine promotionnelle pour l’île d’Elbe, sans toutefois perdre son unité narrative, sa qualité intrinsèque. Je ne peux juger de la bande dessinée, mais la websérie se suffit à elle-même tout en donnant envie de visiter l’île d’Elbe. La démarche est assumée : il ne s’agit pas d’imposer ou de pousser à une visite in situ pour profiter du dispositif, mais plutôt d’un travail sur l’image de l’île dans son ensemble. Les retombées espérées semblent donc conçues à l’avance comme indirectes. Comme l’expliquent ses créateurs : ''VisitElba is an association of Elba Island’s municipalities. They asked us if we were interested in producing a web-series based on the history of the island, with the aim of promoting tourism in an original way: a fantasy-drama-comedy-adventure featuring Napoleon Bonaparte, but with no commercial message. ''http://www.melbournewebfest.com/2015-official-selection-elba-napoleons-legacy-ita/ source Le dispositif et son rapport au patrimoine On notera que la forme narrative ne se résume jamais à un clip touristique, tout en empruntant le même type de mise en scène : les premières scènes de l’épisode 1 montrent ainsi Sara passant en revue la riche histoire de l’île d’Elbe (elle est guide dans un musée) tandis que Leonardo est en randonnée avec d’autres touristes et désigne les principaux points d’intérêts et activités. Une carte de l’île est montrée, sa présence justifiée par les reproches que Sara fait à Leonardo, qui n’a jamais quitté l’île. Quelques plans offrent un placement produit évident, mais toujours cadré par la narration : ci-dessous, Leonardo vante les mérites du cépage italien Aleatico à des touristes. Par la suite, Sara et Leonardo/Napoléon traversent l’île d’Elbe, filmée en panoramique : villages, ruines, musée, ancienne mine, plage. Les personnages dessinent un parcours qui est toujours justifié par la narration, tout en offrant des plans les plus soignés possibles sur l’île. On reste, de façon intéressante, face à un dispositif qui ne se présente pas comme promotionnel, ou comme valorisant le patrimoine, et qui pourtant, de façon discrète, y participe bel et bien. 02c.JPG 03c.JPG 04c.JPG 06c.JPG Catégorie:2014 Catégorie:Websérie Catégorie:Bande dessinée Catégorie:Territoire Catégorie:Histoire générale Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Tous publics Catégorie:Italie